Reilly Toons Land
is an American theme park in San Diego, California. It is based on the Reilly Toons franchise, opening on March 16th, 2021. Places *'Ike and Squeaky's World' - an Ike and Squeaky-themed area. **'Arcade Alley' - **'Cheese Maze' - **'Catty Bowling' - **'Mini Golf' - **'Cat and Mouse Live Show' - **'Family Picture Time' - *'Anthony and Harold's Park' - an Anthony and Harold-themed area. **'Blueprint Maker' - **'Shooting Gallery' - **'Firehouse Fun' - **'Musical Conductors' - *'Chucky Fox's Paradise' - a Chucky Fox-themed area. Based on the Chucky Fox short Island Fox. **'Whack-a-Foxhound' - **'Pie Bakery' - **'Voice Recording Room' - **'Money Factory' *'Camp Acres Kids' - a The Acres Kids-themed camp. **'Snuffy and Patty's Arcade' - **'Rose and Philip's Live Show' - **'Abraham's Music Place' - **'Juliet's Skateboard Park' - **'Puncher's Gym' - **'Maisy's Maze Game' - *'Matthew and Euguine's Playhouse' - a Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat-themed playhouse. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'The Red Fox's Palace' - an The Red Fox-themed mansion-like playhouse. Based on the The Red Fox short Red Millionarie. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Sweety Woodpecker's Woods' - a Sweety Woodpecker-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Hokey and Pokey's Space Madness' - a Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** ** *'The Kangaroos and Super Cat and Power Dog's Action Place' - a The Kangaroos/''Super Cat and Power Dog''-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Hungry Buzzard and the Mice Siblings' Desert Land' - a Hungry Buzzard and the Mice Siblings-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Cricket Village' - a The Good Luck Crickets-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Kittyville' - a Burger Makers-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Dragon City' - a Basket Dragons-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Cool Grizzly and Wakky Yak Club' - a Cool Grizzly/''Wakky Yak''-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Baby Puppy, Louie Cat and the Goat Brothers' Stage' - a theater featuring stage plays. *'Rabbit House' - a The Rabbit Siblings-themed playhouse. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Wolfbot's Magical Town' - a Wolfbot-themed area. **'TBD' - ** ** ** ** ** *'Reilly Toons Presents Theater' - a movie theater displaying Reilly Toons Presents films. Rides Ike and Squeaky's World *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Anthony and Harold's Park *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Chucky Fox's Paradise *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Camp Acres Kids *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Matthew and Euguine's Playhouse *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) The Red Fox's Palace *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Sweety Woodpecker's Woods *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Hokey and Pokey's Space Madness *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Restaurants *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Gift shops *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Bricky Blocks) Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Six Flags, Walt Disney World, Knott's Berry Farm's Camp Snoopy and Universal Studios Hollywood.